Just Ask
by Korella May
Summary: If I had known that my own transgressions would come back to haunt me, would I have left then? I could never have foretold that mine was a mere prologue to this twisted story… Updated post 3x17
1. Prologue

**Title: Just Ask**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, any of its characters or anything of that much value.

Summary: "You do what is necessary, isn't that what you said?" His fingers dig into her soft flesh. "And I would too, if you asked it of me." The final scene of 3x07 remixed with the white-hot angry sex promised for this season.

A/N: My try at an M-rated fic. Any reviews/feedback is appreciated

_This chapter was written post 3x07, new chapters written post 3x17_

* * *

The apartment is deathly silent as soon as she clicks the lock in place. He is motionless, eyes dark and blank. His guard is back up and she was the one to put it there.

"It was just a kiss."

Her words are a lie, a faint hope that she dreamed this mess into being. Her words serve as a catalyst, launching him into action.

He stalks towards her so fast she backs up against the door. Its not quite fear she feels, but she knows she is not quite on solid ground yet.

"You _used_ me." He hisses, one hand pressed on the door so he can lean closer to her. He wants her to hear him, see his anger and feel his pain.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Chuck and Blair started with peonies and presents. How did it fall back into playing games? They used to know the rules to abide by, but it's shifted suddenly and they are back on different sides.

"It—it was a mistake. I didn't mean to..."

What else can she say? She let the things around her distract from what was right in front of her. Took for granted his understanding, used his trust that she had so painstakingly earned.

"So you're saying you accidentally whored me out? What's next? Are you going to get me to _fuck_ some girl so you can host a freshman cocktail party?"

He wants to shake her, make her see sense, but instead he grabs at her hip harshly.

"No…" She whispers her answer weakly and it angers him more. His Blair is not weak.

"You do what is necessary, isn't that what you said?" His fingers dig into her soft flesh. "And I would too, if you asked it of me."

"I—I would never." She stutters, biting her lip because he is pressing his body into her now.

"Say the word and I'd lay her out, pound into her, make her scream my name, for you. Always, for you." Its rage and lust rolled into a heady mix that he hasn't felt in awhile. He's hard already, pressing his length against her thigh, seeking and demanding.

"Stop it." She screws her eyes shut to block out the image of him with some faceless blonde.

"Do you get it yet? All you had to do was ask." His hand slips up her skirt and drag along her skin forcefully. She's slick as he fingers her roughly, her hips bucking of their own volition

"Chuck, please…"

"Please what? Forgive me? Fuck me?" He bites out the words.

"Please tell me how to make it right." Her eyes snap open and lock onto his and finally he thinks he sees a spark back in her eyes. The passion that made her Queen B, that made him fall in love with her.

"I need you to know…" But she cuts him off before he can finish.

"I _do_ know. I'm yours and you are mine and I should have fucking known better." She can't mask the frustration in her voice, her bitter anger at herself for screwing up.

"Don't do it again." A beat, and then his mouth descends onto hers.

His kisses are brutal but her fervour matches his, note for note. He pins her to the door with his body, while both hands busily wrench her skirt higher.

Her fingers weave through his hair, gripping tightly as he pushes her panties to one side and enters her.

Its not romantic, and it is anything but gentle. Its hard and visceral and real.

He pumps into her, making her wrap her legs around him tighter. Her breath comes in quick gasps, the only other sound being the sharp tattoo they beat against the wood of the door.

Chuck's quick fingers flick swiftly over her clit and she loses the rhythm of his thrusts as her body shudders to climax. Meanwhile he continues to grind into her mercilessly, revelling in the feel of her.

Just as she thinks she might slide to the floor his strokes become wilder, harshly pinning her to the door. Speeding up, he latches on to her neck. Biting, licking and soothing all at once before he pushes her to cum once again, this time with him.

Its not ok yet, their issues still swirl around them as they pant to catch their breaths. But for the moment they are silent as she clutches him to her and he leans his forehead on her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Was meant to be a one-shot but the first chapter really matches the mood post 3x17. A third chapter is in the works for some resolution.

* * *

_If I had known that my own transgressions would come back to haunt me, would I have left then? _

_I could never have foretold that mine was a mere prologue to this twisted story…_

_***_

"I would have done anything to help you. All you had to do was ask."

He once spat those words at her and they crushed her with shame. So when she utters them and he looks away, she thinks it might be because he cannot bear to look her in the eye.

But when he looks up, she sees. His eyes have gone cold since the last time she looked at him. Not shining with the sweet adoration she has become accustomed too. Not even blazing with betrayal or anger. Just cold and empty.

"If I asked, it wouldn't have worked. You would have been too willing when Jack came to you. He would've known we were working together. I did what I had to, to win."

Its cruel logic that he states. Calculated words intended to make her see sense. But she can't abide his words and the real Chuck would know that each one was breaking her heart.

"No."

All she wants now is for him to stop talking like a stranger.

"I can't let my feelings cost me all that I've built."

Misplaced anger, he's raging at the wrong brunette.

"Even if it means losing me instead. All I ever did was love you."

It should be enough. But he's too far gone and he pushes back instead.

"The worse thing I ever did. The darkest thought I ever had. You said you would stand by me through anything. _This_ Blair, is anything."

More of her words recited back at her, warped from their original meaning into instruments to be used against her.

"I never thought the worse thing you would ever do would be to _me_."

He doesn't break at her words. Instead he said the one thing that would destroy them both.

"_You went up there on your own."_

He silences the better angels of his nature and pushes the blame onto her. In one sentence he pours all the bitterness and resentment pent up from last weeks events into the one person who had held his hand and supported him the whole way through.

She snaps. Lashes out at him in the only way she can. Her palm stings but its all for nothing. His eyes stay blank. Nothing registers.

"I would have done it. _To save you_, I would have done anything. Do you even care?"

His face is still turned away; he has no more words for her.

"What were you going to do when I came home to you with bruises on my wrists? Or grazes on my skin? Or did you kid yourself into thinking that Jack would take it slow and sweetly with your _whore._"

His jaw ticks, but for the rest he is a stone.

"I thought that I could be strong for you. I thought that I could put myself through _anything_ because I knew you would be here waiting for me."

She is broken now and her love is not there to put her back together.

"You would hold me and erase my sins as always. But now I know it wouldn't just be my sin that I was paying for. It would be yours too."

The dead silence hangs between them for a moment. She searches his face for a sign of emotion, remorse, anything.

It was almost as if she hadn't said anything at all.

"Goodbye Chuck."

_None of her words mattered to him. Sin is its own punishment, devouring you from the inside._


End file.
